Trying to Understand and Trying to Help
by italianangel38
Summary: someone new joins the philps family on tour but she has a wil'o'wisp who is supposed to protect her trying to hurt her and she is refusing help from anyone (FI is in this annie doesnt exist)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own So Weird I only own the character Krissi   
please review for me I need to know how I am doing with this and if I am doing bad or good  
thanks!  
  
Molly Philips and the rest of the gang are all waiting at the train station Molly's friends daughter is going to come on tour with them for the remainder of the year. Krissi is going to stay with them b/c her parents travel a lot and she got into a motocross accident where someone drove her off course she had to have knee surgery.  
  
FI: mom is the train here yet? I cant wait to see her again its been so long we have so much catching up to do and I cant wait finally we have another girl on the tour well at least me age I get to share a room and……(fi keeps rambling on then the train pulls up)  
there it is come on guys lets go find her she said she's wearing a gray adidas sweatshirt and she will have a bag and a labtop come on hurry up  
  
(molly and irene smile at each other about fi's excitement)  
  
Molly: ok sweetie come on lets go BOYS come on we should go find her now besides she shouldn't be walking much she only had surgery about 3 weeks ago.  
  
(fi spots Krissi)  
  
FI: Krissi hey Krissi over here guys come on I see her  
Jack: where ? I cant see anything with that crowd of people over there  
FI: thats cause she is In the center of the crowd  
Carey: why?   
FI: cause she is famous remember she does professional motocross  
Krissi (spots them) guys hey! Omg fi wow I cant believe Im here this is sooooo cool oh hey molly how are you? Hi jack, carey irene ned how are all you guys?  
  
(that night on the bus)  
  
Krissi: thats it I win again  
Carey: no way you had to of cheated  
Krissi: no I just got the skills  
Jack: admit it carey she has both of us whipped  
Carey: no I can beat her c'mon one more game  
Krissi: all right  
FI: hey you know krissi I was reading up about your accident its really weird you know….  
Jack: oh brother here it comes…  
FI: (ignoring him) no really I mean one second your all racing and that guy luke was like 10 feet behind you then all of a sudden he was caught up to you and he drove you off I mean I dont know much about motocross but that just doesnt seem normal  
Krissi: yea well the guy had luck  
FI: no I dont think it is that I mean I think its really weird and you know what else? when I was looking at newspaper articles from the race I saw this little white light thing kinda off to the side by that guy luke at first I though it was Biricu but then I realized that it wasnt cause the light was smaller and I little bit of a different color…  
Krissi: listen! There isnt anything weird about this it was just a freak accident (to carey)  
listen can I take a raincheck im really tired  
Carey: sure  
(she leaves)  
Jack: good going Fi  
  
(in FI and Krissi's room)  
  
Biriciu: ahh you should of told her little one  
Krissi: like she would believe that your sister made a guy run me off course I wouldnt even believe it if I wasnt there it doesnt make sense Jaila is supposed to protect me like you are supposed to protect Fi so why did I get ran down  
Biriciu: I dont know little one but she is mad I dont know why but I do know that she did not want ye here   
(Fi walks in and sees Biriciu as he leaves)  
Fi: whats going on? Who were you talking too?  
Krissi: no one  
Biriciu: (in krissi's ear) tell her little one  
Krissi: NO!  
Fi: what?  
Krissi: huh oh nothing I was just thinking anyway im going to go to bed now  
FI: ok…listen im sorry about before I shouldn't of….  
Krissi: dont worry about it  
FI: ok goodnight (she leaves)  
  
Jack: so did you fix what you did?  
FI: yea but its weird but when I walked in I saw Biriciu leaving I think she knows about him or something  
Jack: let me guess you have to find out  
  
(the next day)  
Biriciu: good morning tis a beautiful morning eh?  
Krissi: what do you want?  
Biriciu: I want you to talk to Fiona about this she may be able to find something out for ye  
Krissi:no I dont want to I want to get better and get back out there  
Biriciu: wont be that simple  
Krissi: sure it is  
Biriciu: denial tis a dangerous thing little one I still need to find why Jaila wants you off motocross ….where were you traveling after the race  
Krissi: well I was going to go on tour with the philips I just came earlier instead  
Biriciu: ahhhhh  
Krissi: what?  
Biriciu: well I dont know exactly but it must have something to do with the philips Faila must not want ye to be with them the jack one in paticular  
Krissi: your –  
(fi walks in)  
Fi: oh your up! How are you? Listen I have to talk to you I mean I know I was always like your kid sister more then a friend when we were little b/c your jacks age and all but we're both older now and I know a lot of stuff and I think I can help you but I need you to keep and open mind?  
Krissi: ok  
FI: I think I saw you talking to a wil'o'wisp well his name is biriciu and he is supposed to protect my family but he really hasn't helped much and I think he may have something to do with your accident I know its far fetched but---  
Krissi: fi! Stop listen I know there is some weird things about my accident but I can take care of it by myself ok? No offense I just dont need any help  
FI: but  
Krissi: I cant tell you anything right now though  
(just then jack calls for them to hurry up b/c they are going out)  
Krissi: listen later ok?  
FI: ok  
(she leaves)  
Biriciu: ye should of told her little one  
Krissi: it wasnt time  
Biriciu: aye ye dont know that  
Krissi: I know but I have an idea…..  
  
to be continued so how do you guys like it? Please review!  



	2. Risking the Pain

Disclaimer: I dont own so weird just Krissi   
thanx to matthew 0 for giving me the correct spelling with Bricriu I'm not going to fix it in part one but I will be using the new changed spelling in part 2 I have been getting all of the reviews and I'm trying my best to make it my best so please bear with me!  
oh I also have a private email address for users from fan fic its italianangel1438@hotmail.com  
  
ok everyone so when we last left off Bricriu was trying to convince Krissi to tell Fiona but she says she has and idea of her own   
right now the group has checked into a motel for the night.  
  
Carey: (to jack) so do you think you and Krissi will get back together? You two went out for a while and then you were with Gabe and you two broke up….  
Jack: I dont know maybe we will I hope so….  
(KNOCK KNOCK)  
Krissi: hey guys!  
Carey: hey Kris I was just leaving (to jack) talk to her  
Jack: uh huh so Krissi how have you been its been a long time?   
Krissi: yea I know too long (as she says that she feels a sharp pain in her knee) oww   
Jack: are you ok? Does your knee hurt? Can I get you something  
Krissi: no no im ok dont worry about it  
(meanwhile carey goes in to Fi and Krissi's room)  
Carey: hey Fi what are you doing?  
FI: well something is really weird with Krissi I think something is after her and the last place it wanted her to be is with us well me I think cause I know so much about these things  
Carey: what are you talking about?  
Fi: well people usually have some kind of spirit that protects them but there are bigger spirits that want to protector spirits to become their followers b/c they have powers so it seems promising to the protector spirits so they have to get away from their person  
Carey: and they do this how?  
FI: well thats easy it the person feels like their un needed the spirit isnt needed neither and they can go  
Carey: so you think it made Krissi get hurt so she would have to be alone without her parents so she would feel like no one loves her?  
Fi: bascially the person also feels like a burden which explains her knee and b/c her parents made her come with us she'll feel needed and it wont be able to leave.  
  
(meanwhile Bricriu is listening on all of this but thinks that something doesnt make sense )  
  
Jack: tonight do you want to go out and watch the sunrise?  
Krissi: yea I'd love to.  
Jack: great I'll see you at like 4:30 then?  
Krissi: ok  
  
(they are now watching the sunrise)  
  
Krissi: wow it so - so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it.  
Jack: It is isnt it? You know when we stopped going out - well I never wanted to stop , but I know we had to since you were always on the road and all.  
Krissi: I know I wanted to keep with it too.  
Jack: so do you want to give it another try?  
Krissi: yea I do.  
(they lean in and share a kiss just as the sun comes over the horizen)  
  
Irene:aww it looks like they're back together again, I knew they would.  
Molly: thats so sweet they're perfect for each other.  
Ned: come on guys we need to go now , everyone on the bus!  
Carey: so you two are back together again?  
Krissi: yup.   
Carey: thats really great.  
  
(Krissi gos into hers and Fi's room and Bricriu is there)  
  
Bricriu: I've been waiting for ye little one  
Krissi: for what?  
Bricriu: I know whats going on. Faila wants to be free from ye , but she cant unless ye feel un needed .   
Krissi: so the last thing she wanted is for me and jack to get back together or even come on tour right?  
Bricriu: exactly  
Krissi: how did you find all of this out?  
Bricriu: I heard Fiona telling Carey about it , but she doesnt know everything.  
Krissi: like what?  
Bricriu: like that fact that ye are aware of all of this. She thinks ye know nothing.  
Krissi: so is he going to hurt them? Is she going to hurt Jack?  
Bricriu: she cant hurt Fiona , she is protected Jack on the other hand….  
Krissi: can I do anything?  
Bricriu: glad ye asked that. What you can do is do to yuorself what she was going to do to ye.  
Krissi: I dont get it  
Bricriu: she was going to make sure ye never could ride again. And that ye would have to leave the philips be such a burden on them. But I think if ye do it now it will be ok. Ye and Jacks love is strong right now, tis a good time.  
Krissi: If I did this I could never ride again? That's my life.  
Bricriu: well thats a chance. If ye bring it to ye-self twill be bad , but not as bad as Faila had planned. She would probaly make sure you were all alone and far from people , make the pain last longer, bring up resentment in ye for no one finding ye fast enough.  
Krissi: so when do I do this? Tonight?  
Bricriu: maybe I have to find the spell. Turn on your internet. I'll come get ye when its time.  
  
(Krissi goes inside to play video games and talk to everyone while Bricriu gets to work)  
  
Fi: jack your cheating!  
Jack: I dont think so , I just have the skills.  
Carey: im with Fi I think you cheated. There is no way you can win 5 games straight.  
Krissi: aww come on guys dont be sore losers.  
Fi: you would too if you weren't on jacks team  
(jack smiles and puts his arm around Krissi)  
  
Irene: (laughing) hey ned how much time do we have til the next town?  
Ned: about an hour or so , this highway is dead , I haven't seen any civilization for miles.  
Molly: remind me again why we always have to pick the desolete routes of travel?  
Ned: because it gets us there faster . No traffic.  
Carey: yea no people either  
  
(Bricriu comes into the mainroom)  
  
Bricriu: its time little one  
Krissi: um guys I'm kind of tired I think Im going to go to bed  
Fi: yea me too I'll come with you  
  
( in their room)  
  
Fi: hey how come your labtop is on?  
Krissi: I was uh - I was printing out something  
(she quickly shuts off the computer and grabs the paper from the printer)  
FI: night time reading material right?   
Krissi: (looking at the paper) yup!  
FI: well good night  
Krissi: night  
  
Bricriu: ye must get Fiona out of the room we haven't much time. I think Faila knows something is up  
Krissi: I cant just kick her out she's sleeping!  
Bricriu: fine study this and learn exactly how to say it I'll get Fiona out of here  
  
Bricriu: FFFFIIIIOOONNNAAAA!   
Fi: you! I knew you were here! What do you want?  
Bricriu: I want ye   
Fi: get out of here  
Bricriu: ill be back for ye as soon as I finish ye family…. maybe ye brother?  
(he flies out of the room)  
Fi: HEY! (she runs out after him)  
Bricriu: Little One Now! Read it now!  
  
  
Krissi: come when I say   
come now I say  
I am willing to bear you  
take me in return   
and give the pain   
of the ones l love  
I take it now!  
  
(with those words a pain that felt like a knife going through her knee)  
  
Krissi: ahhhhhh  
(she collapses onto the floor unconcious unable to bear the pain)  
  
Molly: what was that?  
Fi: Bricriu!  
They all fun into the bedroom and find Krissi on the floor  
Carey: go tell your father to go to the nearest hospital and tell your mom to call 911!  
Jack: omg! Is she dead?  
  
To be continued…..  
  
please keep reviewing   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fighting the Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own so weird I just own Krissi  
  
When I last left off Krissi accepted the pain before it could be forced against but it seems like she may be dead?  
  
Fighting the Battle  
  
(the bus swings into the hospital parking lot and stops in front of the emergency entrance where a group of doctors are waiting)  
  
Doctor 1: get the gurney! Put her on it.  
(they rush Krissi inside)  
Doctor 2: what are her stats?  
Nurse: no breathing , no pulse either lets get her in the ER people.  
2nd Nurse: Ms. Philips I need to get some information from you. Please come with me.  
  
(Molly Irene and Ned all go with the nurse)  
  
Jack: is she OK? She has to be OK? I mean she's fine right?  
Fi: don't worry Jack, as soon as I figure out why Bricriu hurt her everything will be OK, its just really weir—  
Jack: STOP! Don't even get started with the weird stuff. I can tolerate it sometimes , but my girlfriend is in there maybe dead and all you care about is you so weird crap. JUST STOP  
  
(he goes to sit with Molly and everyone else)  
  
Carey: Listen Fi he didn't mean it. He's just scared. Just don't keep talking about the weird stuff, I know your trying to make yourself feel better, but don't tell that to people it gives them false hope.  
Fi: you don't believe me either! Well I'm going to find out what's really going on. No matter what.  
Carey: (angry) FIne! Just keep everyone else out of it!  
  
(in the ER)  
Doctor 1: Clear!  
Nurse: nothing try again  
(he shocks her again)  
Nurse: we got a slight pulse, and its getting stonger.  
Doctor 2: OK people lets get her up to the operating room.  
  
(Dr. Mikale comes out to talk to the Philips)  
  
Dr..: Ms. Philips?  
Molly: yes that's me. Is she OK?  
Dr : its to soon to tell, however she is alive we got her pulse started up again  
Irene: oh thank God!  
Jack: what do you mean its to soon to tell? I thought you just said she gas a pulse?  
Dr.: well she has a knee injury which she had, had an operation on, but it seems like something burst inside because there is too much fluids and there may be internal bleeding. In either case it can be taken care of she's in surgery right now.  
Ned: so what is the downside?  
Dr: well because of this operation and the extent of her injury she wont be able to ride again , and walking may become a chore for her.   
Fi: when she gets out of surgery can we see her? I need to talk to her.  
Dr.: you can see her but talking may not be possible, when she fell she fell quite hard causing slight head injury and possible amnesia.  
Jack: I though you said she was OK? How is not being able to ride or maybe walk or even maybe not remembering us OK?   
Molly: come on Jack calm down, everything is going to be OK.  
  
(Fi goes outside to find Bricriu)  
Fi: Bricriu! I know your here! Come here now I need to talk to you!  
Bricriu: aye little duck I am here. What do ye want of me?  
Fi: what did you do to Krissi? Why did you do this? Is it revenge for something?  
Bricriu: aye its nothing of the sort. I did nothing to Krissi. She did it to herself , and ye must believe me.  
Fi: that cant be true why would she do this to herself? That's crazy!  
Bricriu: no not so crazy. Ye believe in weird things why don't ye believe that she would do this?  
Fi: because I know her.  
Bricriu: not so well do ye know her.  
Fi: what are you talking about?  
Bricriu: come onto the bust and look at what she printed out of her computer.  
Fi: it looks like some kind of spell. And if I'm translating right it's to bring pain upon herself.  
Briuriu: aye little duck tis so  
Fi: you tricked her into doing this! WHY?!? Your supposed to protect people!  
Bricriu: I did nothing of the sort. My sister Faila is supposed to protect her. Faila wants to be free of her. So Faila had to make Krissi believe she wasn't wanted to was a burden.  
Faila caused the original accident, and was going to hurt her again. She brought the pain to her so it wouldn't be as bad as if Faila did it.  
Fi: she almost died how could that be not as bad? And I don't believe you.  
Bricriu: I don't blame ye. Check her files. Her password is 3896276  
  
(Fi reads through Krissi's files everything Bricriu is correct)  
  
Fi: so then its true. What about Faila though? Cant she still hurt her.  
Bricriu: She shouldn't be able to but anything is possible it may not even be by her. For now nothing will happen there is too many protective spirits around Krissi at the moment. Ye see when someone gets hurt all sorts of spirits come to protect that person, so for now she will be OK.  
  
(Carey comes on the bus)  
  
Carey: Fi! Fiona! Are you here?  
Fi: I'm in here carey!  
Carey: come on she's out of surgery we can see her now.  
Fi: all right I'm coming.  
  
OK I'm skipping ahead here, but Krissi doesn't wake up that night , the next morning she does wake up for a couple of minutes and everything seems to be just fine with her memory. It is that afternoon now.  
  
Doctor: I'll need to speak to someone about her getting released.   
Molly: oh I'll come.  
Doctor: well she was awake for a few minutes this morning and she has a clear memory of everything that happened. She remembers feeling a sharp pain in her knee then collapsing before everything went dark. She remembers her bike accident, where she is, who she is , what day it is.   
Molly: oh thank God  
Doctor: now I know you need to get back on tour , so I'm going to give you a prescription   
for pain killers if the pain acts up again, she will need to stay in bed for a few more days, then she can start using these crutches.  
Molly: are you sure this is OK? I mean its not too soon?  
Doctor: not at all if she had stayed here she would be bedridden as well. However I would like her to get checked on again in the next city you will be in, where is that?  
Molly: we'll be in Kansas City. Its going to take us about 2 days to get there though.  
Doctor: that's fine. At Kansas City General Hospital there is one of my colleagues there  
Dr. James. I'll call him up and let him know everything.  
Molly: thank you. Thank you so much.  
  
(that night jack is sitting by Krissi's bed)  
  
Jack: hey Krissi the doctor said to talk to you, that it may help. So well your coming home with us tomorrow. Well not home back on the bus, we're going to drive to Kansas City. It's gonna take about 2 days according to Ned.  
But it can be cool I mean I know you'll have to be in bed and all but we can move the TV into yours and Fi's room so we can all play video games and watch movies. And we can all play cards, we always win at poker and we don't cheat.   
Anyway we can listen to music and eat in there and maybe my mom will let me and carey bunk with you guys one night…….oh who am I kidding I cant fake this I know your not gonna die, but why cant you wake up?  
  
Molly: jack honey, why don't you come and get something to eat? You must be hungry.  
Jack: well ….OK  
  
( the morning they are all about to leave)  
  
Carey: (running into the waiting room where they are all sleeping) Guys, hey guys, wake up!  
Irene: what is it honey?  
Fi: ohhh 10 more minutes  
Carey: GUYS!  
Molly: what is it?  
Jack: yea what's going on?  
Carey: she just woke up! She said something to the nurse about if it was time to go back on the bus, since today is the day she is getting released.  
(jacks runs to her room followed by everyone else)  
  
Jack: Krissi! Oh my- your awake.  
Krissi: (weakly) hey how are you?  
(they hug and everyone else comes in and starts talking all at once)  
  
Carey: we missed you!  
Fi: I have so much to tell you.  
Ned: how you doing sport?  
Molly: oh honey you gave a such a scare  
Irene: welcome back!  
  
(about an hour later they are all on the bus and on the road)  
  
Jack: all right I got cookies, doritos, pringles, popcorn, sunchips  
Fi: I got soda and chocolate!  
Carey: and I got pepperoni pizza!  
Krissi: thanks you guys I'm so happy this is all over.  
Jack: (kissing her head) we all are.  
Carey: all right so who's up for some poker!  
Fi: I am as long as jack and Krissi don't cheat.  
Krissi: hey we never cheat!  
Carey: sure that's what they all say.  
Jack: it may be hard for you all to admit but - well its true.  
  
(that night they are all sleeping molly let the boys crash the girls room for the night Krissi is lying in jacks arms awake thinking about everything)  
  
Bricriu: aye little one ye did it.   
Krissi: yea so its all over now right  
Bricriu: not exactly  
Krissi: what do you mean not exactly?  
Bricriu: well that should be it, done over with. But it is possible that Faila can come back but its highly unlikely.  
Krissi: so…..  
Bricriu: I wouldn't worry about anything and I'll be keeping on top of it.   
Krissi: your not my protector though  
Bricriu: that is true but ye became a part of the family through all of this. Ye and Jack have such a strong bond that as long your together nothing can hurt ye two. So rest easy and get ye self better.   
Krissi: OK I will  
Bricriu: I will be back soon little one as soon as I find out what is going to happen next.  
  
(Krissi lays back into Jacks arms and falls asleep)  
  
Hey guys the series isn't over yet! I have some idea for the next chapter it should be up soon! Keep reviewing and remember I have a address for people from fanfiction.net  
its italianangel1438@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Learning the Truth

Hey guys the story is back! It took me a while to get this one up cause my life has been so busy lately, so thanx for all of your feedback I love it I need to know how I'm doing. Good or bad (but if its bad please be constructive about it) I also changed the form of writing the story to (hopefully) keep any confusion out . here we go::  
  
its one month after eveything has happened Krissi's knee is better, but Fiona has yet to give up on finding out what happened which makes more trouble.  
  
1:30 AM   
  
come on! (Fi muttered to herself) there has to be something I can remember, anything! C'mon Fiona think!   
  
(Sleepily) Fi? Why are you awake so late at night?  
  
Oh sorry Krissi I didnt mean to wake you up I was just thinking  
  
ok goodnight  
  
Think Fiona think there has to be something, oh well maybe if I sleep on it. (Fiona goes to sleep)  
  
The Next Morning  
  
come on all you sleepy heads! Molly shouts. " everyone get up we have a big day ahead of us!  
  
(Slowly one by one everyone starts to come in)  
" mornin Molly" Carey says "Good morning Carey, good morning guys hurry up and get done there is a lot you kids can do in this town and you might as well get to like it here we are going to be here a while"  
"How come mom" jack asks "well I am doing 3 concerts here plus Irene wants to see an old friend so we will stay with them too for a few days.  
"Sounds good to me" Krissi says coming in "Whats for breakfast?"  
Molly replies "well we have nothing but there is a bagel shop around the corner you all can go to"  
"Sounds great" Jack and Kristin say together  
(carey rolling his eyes) " you two make me sick you're TOO perfect for each other.  
  
"Fi come on we're leaving NOW" Jack screams out to his sister  
"Don't worry about me jack im just gonna stay here and do some research on my labtop"  
"are you sure FI? " Krissi asks  
"positive guys just bring me back something"  
  
before they leave Krissi says " hold up guys im gonna go get a jacket it's kinda cold out"  
" hey FI u sure you dont want to come"  
without looking up fro the computer " no – (whispering to herself) hey I think I found some—  
  
"OW oh my –"  
"krissi whats wrong?"  
" no- nothing im ok my uh kn—uh never mind I'll see you later"  
" ok Krissi bye"  
(Krissi runs out)  
" c'mon jack,carey lets go"  
  
Later on at the bagel shop  
  
" hey are you ok Krissi?"  
"Sure carey why?"  
"I dont know you've been kinda queit"  
jack leans over and rubs her knee " does your knee hurt today?"  
softly she replies " yea kinda, but only a little"  
  
Back at the bus  
  
Fi talking to herself " this is it wow ……. "   
FI finds Kristin's journal under a locked file breaks in and starts to read about everything that has happened.  
" now all of this makes sense , I get it so she let herself get hurt to help herself out….i should apolgize to Bricriu he didn't do anything wrong…..hey whats this?  
  
At the bottom she finds another locked file, but it seems a little different from the rest and it is labled Fiala and clicks to open it   
  
" hmmmm this one doesnt have the same password, I wonder whats in it…. Lets see maybe its jack no wait that's the other one hmmmm maybe philips … no thats not it oh I know J-K-4-E-V-E-R hey thats it!   
Hey whats going on….  
  
(there is a loud screeching sound as a bright light fills the room Fi covers her ears and eyes until it is over just before it is gone she looks up and see a light that looks like Bricriu's leave the bus only it is a strange reddish color  
  
all of a sudden Bricriu appears and says  
"Little Duck what have ye done?"   
she replies " I dont know all I did was open up this file and then—"  
" thats it little one there is no telling what could happen now you set her free none of us are safe , she is angry with us all "  
Fi says now scared " what are you talking about I dont understand I was just trying to help Krissi"  
"just trying to help her? you may as well as killed her now there's no telling what could happen now , that she's free"  
" what are you talking about – killed who ? what happened? And who is free?"  
  
he replies solemnly: "Fiala"  
  
  
ok guys I'm stopping here I want to kinda leave a little suspense, I know it started off a little weak but I hope this will build up to a good next few chapters but this is my new thing for the next chapter I have an idea of what will happen but I want you all to comment or email me (italianangel1438@hotmail.com) and tell me endings you would want like who gets hurt, who doesn't or anything else like that thanx!  



End file.
